Loving Them Both
by mhyke12
Summary: Harry had been falling in love with Hermione for the past few years. But as the years pass, Hermione is falling for someone, Draco Malfoy. When Harry told Hermione about his feelings, Hermione already fallen for Draco. Will she choose Harry, her best frie


Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic...hope you guys like it!

**Loving Them Both**

**Chapter One: Falling For Him?**

Hermione walked along the corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room. A one hundred page book laid on her palms, reading and understanding "Three Times in Loved", a very famous magical romance novel by James Marker, a former student of Hogwarts. It was said that the story was a real and could happen to the person reading it. But for Hermione, she doesn't believe these legends. As long as she loves the story -a girl loving two guys and can't choose who to love- she will read it.

While strolling along the corridor, she surprisingly bumped into a student from Slytherin House, Draco Malfoy. The book dropped three feet to the floor and Draco had rescue Hermione from falling. Their eyes met and for a couple of minutes they stayed that way.

Hermione shook her head loosing the seriousness of their eye contact. Then Draco pulled her and said, "Next time, look at where you're going. Okay?". Hermione nodded with a smile on her face then Draco left.

"Sorry!" She yelled, allowing Draco to here her. She watched Draco walked along the corridor 'til he's gone. She asked herself _'what's the point of bumping him on a cool Saturday morning?'_ She shook her head and turned around.

Finally, she was there, standing in front of a large portrait with a lady on it. The lady then asked, "Password?"

As the head girl of Gryffindor House, she made the password herself. She replied with a happy tone and a smile on her face, "mystic range". She really had no idea why she thought of that password on the first place, but that's the first two words that popped into her head. She walked through a narrow doorway and still has the smile on her face.

Her two best friends, Ron and Harry, were sitting on the couches near the fireplace. They saw their best friend walked in the room. They were surprised when she just passed and didn't greet them. It wasn't the usual Hermione. She always greets them before moving up to the spiral stairway.

"Hermione? What's with you?" Ron frankly asked and Harry just stared and smiled.

"Oh Ron nothing. I'll just go up and continue reading this..." Hermione stopped and remembered she forgot the book in the corridor. She left and looked for it. She ran down the spiral stairway and then portrait opened for her when she was near. Both Harry and Ron looked confused seeing their best friend acting very odd. They wanted to know, but they are making some reviews for next week's defense on Transfiguration.

Hermione traced the path of the corridor she walked into earlier, to find the book she borrowed from the library. Half her feelings were scared because someone might have seen it and took it, and half says that Draco might be on his way there too. She shook her head to erase the thought of seeing Draco again. He might be with his friends in their common room or wandering around. But still she wanted to see him.

A couple of minute walk to the corridor where she was bumped by Draco, the book was still there. And near the book was a folded colored paper. She didn't remember bringing a paper there or the library. She doesn't even remember writing something on that day. So she opened the paper to know whom it belongs. She saw an unpleasant handwriting with a signature on the bottom left. She can't figure out the signature because it was unclear. In her mind she can picture the handwriting. She has seen the handwriting from someone. Then a memory flashed into her mind. She saw -in her mind- the letter Draco wrote to her the past five years. It was Draco's. And since he wasn't around, she read the letter due to curiosity. The letter contains a poem, obviously written by Draco. She read the part...

"You may not see in the dark, but I can see your light shining unto me.

You may not hear me say I Love You, but I can hear your laughs that made me feel better.

You may not know that I feel for you, but I know I can change you."

She never knew Draco could write such wonderful poems. She thought the poem was for Pansy, because the lines fit. She remembered one day, during defense against the dark arts class, Draco was talking to Pansy and Pansy didn't reply. She even moved away.

Hermione told herself, "I must return this to Draco. But how" That questioned filled her mind as she went back to the Gryffindor common room. She passed by her two best friends without any wave or greetings. The two frowned and continued their work.

In the girls' dormitory, Hermione found Ginny in her own bed working on something. She shook her head and hid the paper in her pocket. She smiled and said, "Ginny, what are you working at?" Ginny looked up at Hermione with a sad face. Hermione began to worry.

"I'm working on a love story. Romantic, yes, but I have no ideas." Ginny replied placing her notebook on her bed.

"Well, let me help you with that." Hermione, smiling, took the notebook and began reading. Unfortunately, Ginny had steel the notebook from Hermione before she began to see some words. "Why? I want to help you." Hermione ask.

"Yes, I really do appreciate your help, but I don't think it's a good idea if you'll read my work. It's no good." Ginny said. Hermione just nodded and did not reply.

She stood up and moved to her bed. She sat there and opened the book from where she finished. But Ginny's story had been bugging her lately. She wanted to use her experience with Draco earlier this morning. The silence filled with her voice when she interrupted Ginny from writing. "Want to use my experience?"

Ginny looked at her puzzled, "With whom?"

"It's an eye contact experience and it gave me a very nice feeling... with uhm..." She stopped, thinking if she will continue with the name from their enemy house, Slytherin.

"With whom?"

"With... Draco..."

"What? For all I know you were _good_ enemies?" Ginny said placing the pen on her cheeks.

"I know but as I saw her eyes glowed earlier in the corridor, I felt a spark. I don't know."

"Does anyone know about this?"

"It happened just minutes from now. I haven't told anyone yet but you. But I have no intention on telling it to Harry or Ron. So I want you to seal you mouth and never tell it to anyone." She warned Ginny.

"Wait, wait, wait... It's pretty clear for me that you have feelings for him but what's not clear for me is that... Are you in loved with Draco?" Ginny asked while scratching her red-haired head.

"I don't know... maybe..." Hermione slowly, thinking what word could fit to the question. Then she laid back on her bed and closed her eyes.


End file.
